


Mint Medley

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Cisco is sick and ends up vibing in his sleep. But what he sees makes him question himself and Harry...'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 12)





	Mint Medley

Cisco and colds were not a good mix. If anything could turn him into a big baby, colds were it.

As strange as it sounded, he'd much rather be puking his guts out. At least he'd be able to breathe. At the rate this most recent cold was going, he'd have to take stock in Kleenex and Dayquil. "We're oud of dee..." Cisco mumbled, his announcement of 'We're out of tea' slurred from being stuffed up, face planted flatly into one of the kitchen cabinets. He had a heavy sweater on, his hair tied back messily, a half used roll of toilet paper stuffed in one pocket since he was out of actual tissues. Eureka was sitting on top of the refrigerator watching him through narrow slit eyes, tail swishing over the edge contentedly.

Their new apartment was completely unpacked. It was part of a warehouse converted into luxury apartments. Large bay windows, open concept floor plan, and more than enough space for everything Cisco had and what slight bit Harry had begun to accumulate. Most everything was unpacked. They pretty much just needed to unpack Cisco's DVD collection, music and knicknacks in the living room area, and they could call it good. 

"Get back in bed. Now." Harry ordered, coming up behind Cisco and pulling him back with one hand, closing the cabinet door with the other. Cisco groaned, turning around and face planting into Harry's chest instead.

"Bud I wand dee." Cisco managed. It was a really awesome thing that Harry could translate his stuffed up ramblings, or else Cisco would have more issues than sinus problems. Harry wrapped both arms around him, resting his chin on Cisco's head.

"I'll go to the store, if you get back in bed." He sighed out, his voice half above a whisper. Harry hadn't even gone into the labs today. He should have been working on the miniature version of the particle accelerator they were retrofitting to help convert the energy produced when using the speed cannon. But instead, he'd put it off, again. First time was because of the move. This time because of Cisco.

"You know," Cisco lifted his head, forcing Harry to move back a bit and look down at him, "You don'd have do be here. You can go do work." He sniffled, watching Harry's eyes narrow and glisten with amusement. 

"You sound like a muppet." Was his answer. "I'll get tea." He stepped back and took Cisco's hand, pulling him against his will (which wasn't all that hard at the moment) toward the bedroom, which was really just a section of the apartment cordoned off by one of those Japanese paper walls, keeping to the open concept. Harry didn't have to do much urging to get Cisco to crawl back into bed. He sank down into the mattress, letting out a moan as his achy body relaxed. Harry pulled the sheet and comforter up over Cisco's shivering form. "Go to sleep." Harry ordered, again. He was good at that. "I'll be back." He didn't wait for Cisco to reply, he just turned and disappeared. Cisco could hear him grab his keys and coat. Then a moment later heard the door open and close. 

He smiled a little as he closed his eyes. Harry could get grumpy, or more grumpy than usual, when he didn't get to tinker or do science on a regular basis. So he was pleasantly surprised that his grouchy husband was willingly giving up his time to take care of a miserable Cisco. It made having this damn awful cold less terrible.

By the time he fell asleep, he was pretty sure he was running a fever again. He was freezing, but sweating lightly. And he'd practically splayed himself out over the entire bed because he was having a heck of a time getting comfortable. Eventually he was so deeply asleep that he dreamed about vibing into CCJitters. He felt like he was hovering, sort of like an out of body experience. 

_Jitters was packed, it was later afternoon and the office workers were getting their pick me ups to get through the rest of the day. Cisco let himself float around,_ 'This is so cooool...' _He whispered, but no one seemed to notice him. He probably could have shouted and no one would have heard._

_It took a minute or two before he saw a familiar figure. Harry, rifling through the shelf of gourmet tea boxes. He knew Cisco only bought the best teas, didn't just go to any store. Jitters kept a supply for sale of only the most delicious, and rather expensive teas. Normally, Harry gave him crap about it. Tea was tea was tea, according to Doctor Harrison Wells. So it made him secretly fuzzy with happiness to know that he was willing to get Cisco's favorite despite not agreeing with the hangup. He let himself hover over Harry, watching with amusement as Harry finally found the mint medley tea that Cisco liked best, sighing at the price, and turning toward the counter... only to bump right into a red headed woman with a bagel on a plate, which promptly squished between the two of them as she let out a yelp, cream cheese smearing all over Harry's chest._

_Harry, as only Harry could, looked both instantly pissed off and controlled all at once. He let his hands fall to his sides, crystal blue eyes glaring over the woman's head as he held his temper in, still holding the box of tea. Then he was looking down at the white smeared on his black shirt._ "God, I am... I am just... sooo sorry!" _The redhead blurted out, setting the plate on the nearest table and scrambling to yank napkins out of a napkin holder. She then attempted to swipe at Harry's chest, which made him reach up and grab her hand, stilling her._

"It's fine." _He said gratingly._ "I'll take care of it." _He let her hand go, her eyes slightly wide, her face blushed and she swallowed._

"I'm not usually so clumsy, really. I..." _she paused, looking completely embarrassed,_ "Let me make it up to you?" _She motioned to the box of tea, Harry pausing as he dragged a napkin over his shirt, not really cleaning it, more like smearing it. He glanced at her._

"What?" _He asked, brows furrowing. And she smiled. Cisco had to admit, she was rather beautiful. And her smile only helped make her more so._

"The tea. I'd like to pay for your tea, to make up for the shirt." _She explained patiently, her voice sweet, green eyes glistening._

"Oh." _Harry responded, expression lightening slightly,_ "No." _He said, shaking his head and glancing down at his shirt in defeat. He'd have to deal with a now grayish-white spread stain. He looked back at her, her stature shorter than his,_ "It's fine. Really. But... thanks." _He muttered, looking down from her to the bagel which had fallen to the floor. He used the napkins to pick it up, tossing it onto the plate, gave the woman one last look and moved to stand in line to pay for the tea. The woman was still watching him at first, then she glanced at the ruined bagel and began rifling through her purse. She pulled out an old receipt and a pen and began writing something._

'Oh, don't you dare...' _Cisco said, his voice strangely echoing as he frowned at her. Then she put the pen back, threw out the bagel in a bin near the tea rack, and came up behind Harry, touching his back ever so gently._ 'Nu uh, ginger devil woman! Don't you see the ring on his finger?!' _Cisco growled out, feeling... wait, what was he feeling? He frowned more, watching as Harry turned, looking down at her._

"Look, I... I don't usually do this." _She said, blushing even brighter than before,_ "But here." _She held the receipt out to him._

'Don't do it, Harry. Don't take it...' _Cisco blurted. But Harry obviously couldn't hear him. He took it, oblivious to what it might be. She tucked some of her brilliant red hair behind one ear._

"Call me, if you feel like letting me make all this up to you." _She motioned to his shirt quickly, then flashed a bright smile and hurried away. Harry stood there, looking clearly dumbfounded. He blinked, staring down at the name, 'Camila Riley' and a phone number scrawled out on the back of the receipt. And then Cisco woke up._

Cisco startled awake, feeling really strange. His fever was gone, and he felt somewhat less like a brick had been stuffed into his sinuses, but that dream... it hadn't felt like a dream. It felt like he'd actually been there, floating around, watching some redhead flirt with his husband. He sat up, coughing lightly, looking around groggily. How long had he been out? "Harry?" He called out, pulling the covers back. It was awfully quiet. Maybe he hadn't been asleep that long. Maybe Harry was still at the store. When he found the apartment empty except for Eureka who had curled up in the bathroom sink of all places, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and curled up on the recliner. He texted Harry, _'Where are you?'_ A moment later, the phone dinged with Harry's answer. 

_'Almost home.'_

Cisco set the phone down on one of the boxes that had all his DVD's inside and he frowned, staring at nothing in particular. He was trying to convince himself that it had all been a dream. That it was because he'd been running a fever. That he hadn't actually vibed Harry at Jitters. And he'd almost managed to persuade himself when Harry came back, a Jitters bag in his hand, and a splotch of dried up and wiped cream cheese on his chest. All Cisco could do was stare, mouth slightly open, brows raised in clear surprise and disbelief. "No way." He whispered. And suddenly all sorts of awful thoughts rampaged through Cisco's head. 

Thoughts that, unfortunately, Ramon had from time to time. Like Harry couldn't possibly be happy with him. That someday Harry might realize he'd made a terrible mistake by marrying him. That Harry would leave him when he figured out that Cisco was just not worth the trouble. He swallowed, stifling those thoughts down harshly, choosing instead to dwell on the fact that what he'd dreamed -no, what he'd vibed had actually happened. 

Harry peeled his jacket off, hanging it on the rack by the door and tossing his keys on the island counter in the kitchen. He set the paper bag on the counter, pulling out the mint medley tea box. And Cisco practically bounced out of the chair, crossing the apartment and grabbing the box right out of Harry's hand. "Not possible." He blurted, sounding much more like himself and less like he was stuffed with cotton balls. Harry just stood there, hand dropping, brows raised, eyes narrowed. 

"Ramon...?" He said, using Cisco's name as half a question. Cisco froze for a moment, then looked at Harry's chest, setting the box down on the counter. 

"Bagel. Cream cheese. Redhead." Cisco said deadpan. And Harry simply went still. 

"How did you-" he didn't finish the question, a realization coming over his features. "You vibed." He said, as though that explained everything. 

"Not on purpose!" Cisco blurted, feeling suddenly defensive and not knowing why. "I was asleep and I thought I was dreaming and you were at Jitters at then that woman... that woman-" he rambled so fast that Harry reached out and put his hands on both of Cisco's shoulders to still him. Cisco clamped his mouth shut. 

"Ramon, relax." Harry said, so damn calm. Ugh. Cisco stepped away from him. 

"Dude, I've never vibed like that before. It felt like I was out of my body, and I was floating around, and I could see and hear everything!" he motioned to his head with his hands open, pacing, "But no one could see or hear me. And I saw," he turned, pointing accusingly at Harry, "That cream cheese loving ginger gave you her number! I saw you take it!" Harry just stood there, letting Cisco rant and rave and accuse. He didn't even seem perturbed. If anything, Harry looked quietly amused. "Say something!" Cisco blurted, crossing his arms over his chest. And Harry shook his head softly, grabbing the tea box off the counter and rounding the island to the electric kettle beside the sink. 

"We'll call Snow later and tell her about the vibe. It was probably because of your fever. Something we'll have to look into." He said nonchalantly, pulling a mug out of the cabinet before flipping the switch on the half full kettle. Then he began to peel the wrapping off the tea box. 

"That... that's it?" Cisco breathed out, angry and feeling slightly hurt as he walked over to Harry, watching his hands open the tea box, fingers pulling out a sweet, minty smelling tea bag and setting it into the mug. Cisco reached forward and grabbed Harry by the arm, forcing him to turn slightly. Harry looked down at him, and the bastard looked smug. Even more amused than before. Harry didn't say anything at first, just leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cisco's, warm and soothing and for a moment erasing all logic from Cisco's head. 

"I threw it out, Ramon. The number." He said when he pulled back a moment later. "I didn't know you were the jealous type." He remarked, smiling lightly. And Cisco suddenly felt all sorts of stupid. 

"I'm not..." He furrowed his brows, then looked at the tea box, "Am I?" He muttered, watching as Harry poured the now hot water into the mug. 

"Apparently." Harry replied, setting the kettle back down. "And it's adorable." He added. Then he put some sugar into the mug, stirred it, and held it out to Cisco. "But you don't need to be jealous." He stepped beyond Cisco, out of the kitchen, peeling his shirt off as he went. Cisco just stared down at the hot liquid in his mug, hands wrapped around it, soaking in the warmth. He stood like that, just staring down, feeling idiotic and childish. Of course Harry would throw out the number. Harry would never do anything to hurt him. Hell, he'd given up his entire life on his Earth with his daughter for Cisco. He put aside Science, which meant a hell of a lot to him, just to take care of Cisco's sickly ass. He'd even bought the expensive gourmet tea Cisco loved, even if he didn't agree with it. Harry would never cheat on him. And Cisco felt deflated for even thinking it was possible. 

Harry came up behind Cisco a few moments later, hands massaging his shoulders gently, and Cisco then sighed, leaning back into Harry's chest. "I'm sorry." He said, sniffling. Stupid cold. Stupid fever. Stupid vibe. "I don't know why I got so flustered." Harry chuckled then, and Cisco turned in his arms, setting the mug on the counter to look at him. Harry's arms slid around him, holding him against his frame comfortably. 

"You're sick. You get a free pass." Harry's gravelly voice smoothed over him. "But if it makes you feel better, Ramon, I don't have any reason to keep some random woman's number. I have no reason to flirt with anyone else. I'm happy right where I am." One of Harry's hands came up, two fingers catching wayward strands of Cisco's hair and moving them away from his face. "With you." 

Cisco felt fuzzy again, just like that. Harry was good that way, making him feel better without really trying. He felt himself smiling, then faceplanted into Harry's chest again. He was wearing a clean shirt now. And he smelled like Old Spice. Yay, he could smell again! Take that, cold. "What about the vibe? Not sure what good it does to pop out of my head when I'm sick." He mumbled into Harry's shirt. The taller man breathed in deeply and let it out slow. 

"Come on, let's go watch some crappy sci fi. We'll figure out the vibe thing later." Harry said, stepping back and moving away toward the box of DVD's next to the recliner. 

"Really?" Cisco said a little too excitedly, grabbing his mug and trailing after Harry, who gave him one silent nod and popped the box open. "Oooh, we so have to watch The Fifth Element. That's on my list of movies you haven't seen yet." 

A few moments later, the movie was playing on the wide screen tv that was hung on the wall and Cisco was curled up against Harry on the couch. But he wasn't watching the movie, not yet. He was studying Harry's profile, the fine lines on his face, the dark swirls of blue in his eyes, the soft set of his lips as he sat there with an arm around Cisco and an arm draped over the back of the couch, relaxed and at ease. Harry was right. Cisco had nothing to worry about. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder after taking a long sip of tea. He knew Harry was going to hate this movie. But he also knew he would sit through the whole thing. Harry would complain a little, maybe roll his eyes from time to time, even make annoyed sounds. But that was half the fun for Cisco. And proof, too, of how much Harry loved him. Because as much as he might hate these movies, he'd suffer through them because Cisco liked them. Because he was the one guy who would obviously sacrifice anything for Cisco. That was really all the proof that Cisco needed to know what they had was real and not about to be threatened by some stranger. And right then, that thought made Cisco feel better than anything else ever could. 

"I should get sick more often." Cisco said, smiling, curling his free hand around Harry's thigh comfortably. Harry just tightened his arm around him. 

"Shut up, Ramon. I'm watching your terrible movie." Harry retorted. And Cisco laughed. 

Yeah. He was definitely feeling better. 

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
